


【拔杯】控制不住爱上你

by cupcup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 拔杯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcup/pseuds/cupcup
Summary: 你无法刻意控制自己会爱上谁。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 22





	【拔杯】控制不住爱上你

你无法刻意控制自己会爱上谁。  
的确，汉尼拔舔舐着威尔的肌肤，鼻尖满是威尔还带着点热气蒸腾后的沐浴香氛的湿润体香，他亲吻着他，近乎贪婪。  
他们最终还是走到了一起，如他所想又超出意料，不过不管怎样，威尔始终还是投身入了他的怀抱，细节固然美好，但跟这最后的结果比起来也没那么重要，哪怕这并不符合他一贯的美学，可威尔值得他怎么做。  
他的新娘，终于穿着鲜血制成的嫁衣投入他的怀抱。这是多么值得纪念的时刻啊，不过并不是现在，他们还会有更多的时间来慢慢创造出属于他们的每一个纪念的丰碑，现在他只需要做一件事就够了，让他——记住他。  
“时不我待……”  
威尔不知道自己为什么最终会和汉尼拔演变成这样的一种关系，也不知道自己为什么会就这样躺在汉尼拔的床上放任他肆意的在他身上操控他的感官。  
在汉尼拔对他说出时不我待的瞬间，他沦陷了，在一次又一次逃脱猎人为他精心布置的网后的这一次，他心甘情愿的落网。  
汉尼拔说的对，他们本质上是一类人，他们之间相互吸引，汉尼拔有多执着于将他拖入深渊，他就有多执着于抓住汉尼拔，执着于告诉他，他才是对的。  
这是属于他们的战争，猎物与猎人之间的界限本就模糊，他们谁都没赢，只因为他们都在斗争中迷失了最初的决定，他们抓住了彼此。  
“唔  
压抑不住的喘息从唇齿间倾泻而出,威尔昂着头,脖颈扬出了一个漂亮的弧度,就像懵懂无知的羔羊跪在上帝的面前虔诚的将自己敬献。  
舌头再次重重碾过在寒冷中立起的红樱上的凸起,汉尼拔的手在威尔腹部上的伤疤处流连,就像是沉浸在了自己曾经留下的杰作里一样。  
这是他给威尔的礼物,他的专属烙印,他的主权宣誓。  
他控制不住自己爱上威尔,爱上了他曾经选定的猎物,但作为一个专业的猎人,他决不允许他的猎物逃脱,哪怕猎取之物已然转变。  
事实证明他成功了,他成功的将威尔拉入了他的陷阱,哪怕他自己也沦陷其中。  
“我原谅你。”  
威尔的话语一直回荡在他的耳边,他知道他已经成功了,可内心突然涌起的喜悦却让他骗不了自己,他在捕猎威尔的同时也同样被捕获,被他亲手调教出来的新手猎人给捕获了。  
直到身体被抗拒的推动汉尼拔这才发现自己已经在不知不觉间咬上了威尔的脖颈,铁锈味在唇齿间蔓延,让他忍不住沉迷。  
抬头吻住了威尔,舌头灵活的撬开微启的牙关,一点点将带着威尔气息的血腥味渡给了威尔。汉尼拔忍不住笑了,托着威尔脑袋的手下意识的揉着威尔有点毛躁却意外的手感好的头  
发。  
已经熟悉了猎人气息的身体在猎人似是而非的安抚下渐渐放松,威尔搂着汉尼拔的脖子紧闭着双眼,睫毛轻颤。  
这是他自找的惩罚,将自己送入恶魔的口中的代价。  
被唤起记忆的身体本能的渴求着,威尔忍不住张开腿夹住了汉尼拔劲瘦的腰身。  
欲望在暧昧中勃发,迷途的羔羊跪倒在猎人的脚下乞求供养。  
他离不开汉尼拔,他的身体已经记住他了。让人绝望却又欲罢不能的感知,威尔低喘着想到,灼热的欲望已经让他迷失。他现在就只想重新拾回过去,拾回他们的过往,像曾经那样一抛开所有的,来一场酣畅淋漓的性事。  
“我说过你会发现的。”  
像是被威尔这引颈就戮姿态给取悦到了,汉尼拔咬了咬威尔的嘴唇,持刀的手在爱人并不光滑的肌肤上流连。  
那些伤疤,从今往后只能他再留下。  
“是的,我发现它了。”  
要害被人恶劣玩弄的威尔下意识的喘着粗气,带着点哭腔的向那手的主人求饶。他早就发现自己爱上汉尼拔了不是吗?在他一次又一次试图欺骗自己却无疾而终的时候。  
有些事情是注定的,一如他注定被他牵引,义无反顾的投入他的怀抱。  
他听见了他的乞求。  
汉尼拔笑着给了威尔一个深吻,手摩挲着威尔的腰窝。这是他最完美的造物,他给自己制造出了一个有资格站在他身边的天使。  
他们终将在黑暗中沉沦。  
血腥味在这方空间里蔓延开来,手指被湿热的肉壁紧紧绞住。汉尼拔看着威尔,红棕色的眸子中浮现着愉悦的光辉。  
赞美他,这神的造物。  
疼痛让威尔下意识的睁开了紧闭的双眼,血液中的嗜血本能在咆哮着唤醒心中的恶魔。  
好想就这样沦陷下去,好想在汉尼拔的怀中哭泣,就像是曾经那样,就像是他们拥有过的那些温存时刻一样。  
“威尔,不要分心。”


End file.
